YOU HAVE A SISTER?
by fluffythellama017
Summary: Ally has a secret, but she is not allowed to tell anyone. But one day, someone finds out? Will this secret help new love to bloom? Or will she just have to mend some broken hearts? Auslly and Trez!


**Hey everyone... Long time no see eh? So the last time I updated I said that I was giving up on the story, but I got so many reviews saying to keep it so here I go. Thanks to everyone who reviewed to tell me to keep it, I really appreciate it. So here is the newer version of... Well I think you know the title**

**Disclaimer: Me no own.**

Ally's POV

It was just a regular morning at Sonic Boom really it was, but something was missing... I heard a loud chime of the door, while that _something_ walked right into the store.

You see, my dad was at a bongo convention, so I had to take care of the store, as usual.

By the way that _something _was Austin... And Dez. They both waltzed in carrying a large plate of pancakes in their hands.

"Hey Austin, Dez, Austin there is no eating in the store." I said

"But, Alllllyyyyyyyyy... These are pancakes..." Austin said while holding up the plate of pancakes as if they were the most precious thing in the world. Then he pulled the puppy dog eyes card, that I just could not resist. _One day... One day... I will get him... __**OH REALLY. **__No! Not like that... I meant... I-Y_ou-_He-UGH! You know what I mean. _While I was engaged in my internal battle with myself, Austin was gorging on the pancakes.

"AUSTIN!"

"ALLY!"

"DEZ!"

We stared at him oddly.

"What? I thought we were shouting each other's names!"

"Um... As I said there is no-" I was saying before I was interrupted by Austin who stuck a bunch of pancake into my mouth. "Mmm.. Thouis ish acually pwetty goosh," I said with my mouth full of pancakes. With that Austin started to engorge in the pancakes, but before he could take another bite I took the plate away, "-buuuuuut, there is no eating in the store!"

"But you just-"

"Yes they are good but you have to go outside."

"BU-"

"ZIP. OUT." I said motioning to the door. Austin took the plate and walked out the door in mock-anger. It be a lot easier to believe that he was mad if he didn't have a smile playing on his lips. He stuffed his face with pancakes so fast that I am surprised he didn't choke. I even had my phone out ready to call 911.

"Awsh Vou shappy now Al-" Austin said barely being able to open his mouth, he would have finished his gibberish but Trish walked in interrupting him. She was sporting one of her _beautiful _outfits which included wearing a human-sized oil can.

"Hey Guys! And Dez. Guess-" Trish was saying before she was interrupted by Dez who said

"Hey Tin Man. Still no heart?" He looked at Trish with a questionable look, it was them back and forth insulting each other, obviously it was Dez's turn. Trish just glared at him in response, with that Dez scrambled to the corner. I could have sworn I heard a faint "nope, apparently not" coming from him.

"As I was SAYING. Guess who got a job at-"

"You did, at Record Repairs." Dez answered coming out of the corner, we all just stared at him, I'm usually the one that answers.

"Dez, haw did you knose dat." Austin said still working on those pancakes.

"I know everything." Dez said proudly. "I know who Austin has a crush on, even if he doesn't even know it himself" you could clearly see that Austin was about to answer with a straight-forward. "I do not have a crush on ANYONE!" But Dez motioned to him to not ruin his role. "I know where Trish works, and that Ally, has a sister. And some other things..." Dez said. It took a few moments for that all to sink in, _DEZ KNOWS ABOUT MY SISTER?! HOW? WHEN? WHERE? _I had thought I had made sure that no one would know! I looked around the room, and while Austin and Trish were still string at Dez gaping. I knew my secret wold sink in sooner or later. So I started to plan what I could say, one of the options was _WhAAAAt? Me? Have a sister? That's so ...odd_. But sounded a bit odd. I didn't even get to devise a new plan before it sank in.

"WAIT. WAIT. ALLY, YOU HAVE A SISTER?!" they all shouted, turning to me.

"Dez you already knew that, why did you say that?" asked Trish.

"Oh I thought everyone was saying that..." Dez answered

"Okkkkaayyyyy... lets get to the real problem here. Ally has a sister and she didn't tell me!" Austin says while walking right in front of me, with a bit of hurt on his picture perfect features. _AGGGHHHH not the time Ally!_ I think to myself. I couldn't help but feel bad. it feels as if I've been lying to my best friends the whole time.

"Move it pretty boy, the real problem is that she didn't tell MEEE!" Trish said irritiated, while shoving Austin out of the way.

"Well, I, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, my dad made me promise..." I said, trying to defend myself, I couldn't look anyone in the eye so I looked at the ground. Austin lifted his finger and put it under my chin and brought my head up, I couldn't help but feel electricity coming from his fingers that started to fuel my blush.

"Ally, look at me" Austin said. In response I just shook my head,

"ALLYYYY." Austin said "AUSTIIIINNNNN." I said finally looking up. "ALLLLYYYY" Trish said "TRISSSHHHH." I answer back. "DEZ!" I hear Dez say,again, and he earns an odd look from Trish, Austin, and I.

"What? I thought we were just saying our names." Dez said giving us a confused look. We just shook our heads in response to his, um... Dez-ness.

"Okkkaaayyyy then, Ally why didn't your dad want you to tell us?" Austin asks still a bit frazzled by what happened earlier. I think about it and I remember, the thought leaves my eyes glissioning.

"Well, ever since mom died. Dad has been a bit over-protective-"

"Your dad? Over-protective? Are we talki-"

"DEZ!" Trish interrupted him. With that a sad smile appeared on my lips as I started where I left off.

"Yeah. We're talking about the same man Dez. So where was I? Oh yeah. So my sister, Alexis, always reminded my dad of my mom," I said smiling at the memory, "She made him so proud whenever she would do something like mom, but when my mom died. It seemed that he lost a piece of his heart. He tries to fill the void by always going off to different places, but it never works. Mom died in a car crash. You know the add in the newspaper? Then one about the woman and the man that were driving when a tree fell down and they ran into it? Yeah that was my parents; only my dad made it. Ever since then, dad has never let Alexis out of the house. It took him a year to let me out of mine, imagine how it is and was for her." I said, finishing up my story. By this time I was quietly crying; I missed my mom so much.

"Oh Ally." Austin said pulling me into a hug, I was getting his shirt wet, but he didn't seem to mind. After a bit the rest of Team Austin joined in, and we stayed in that position for a few more minutes. Now that I look back on it, we probably looked extremely odd, but oh well. After the few minutes ended, so did the hug. Once I called down, Austin started asking some questions.

"When did this happen?"

"Around 5 years ago"

"And how old is she?"

"She is 3 years younger than me so 13."

"... Doesn't she have to go to school? By law? Or is that just a myth to scare kids?"

"Ha. No she does go to school, but it is all online."

"So it has been 5 years since she has been out of the house?"

"Yeah... -AUSTIN, WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?" I said shouting the last bit as Austin took my hand and pulled me out the door.

"Well, I happen to think that 5 years is WAY too long and we are going to pay little Alexis a visit"

"Um first, never call her little in front of her... And don't we need Dez and Trish?"

"OH YEAAAAH." He said, we both turned around to see a hysterically laughing Trish and... a walking tuba.

"TRRIISSSHHHHH! What did you do?!" I half said Half yelled.

"Well Dez was being annoying so..."

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! And make sure to review! **

**At this moment I would like to thank those who told me to continue:**

**queenc1**

**Abigail Mia Dawson 101**

**ShakespeareDoll24**

**And... Guest!**

**Thank you all for reviewing, you guys are amazing.**

**Until next time, PEACE, LOVE, AND LLAMAS!**


End file.
